


for the love of a god.

by projectfreelancer



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: Six and their love for TITAN.





	for the love of a god.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR: implied manipulation/emotional abuse.
> 
> based on 6/15/17 update

(Titan is not easy to love. Love, to him, did not exist. To be worshiped, admired, praised—that was the language of affection that Titan could ravel his tongue around. But love, the craving and aching and wanting, was not something Titan had ever stomached. What Six felt for Titan is something the god would only laugh at.)

 

Climbing up the chain of command was easy for Six. Impress, charm, schmooze. Wax off poetics of seeing the universe down _his_ throat (do not mention you want to drown yourself in _his_ mouth), pray every day in the sight of an authority figure (do not mention how you wish to get on your knees for _him_ in more than one way), and behave like you’re already in charge (and do not, _do not_ , let them know your love is impure).

Six rises to second-in-command with ease and, like everything, with the grace of an angel. And, like a dream, they are told that Titan would like to speak to them personally.

 _He’s quite impressed by all your achievements as a follower,_ someone is saying to Six, but they barely listen, caught on the earlier words of, _He wants to speak to you. Alone._

It is a sequence from their dreams, it must be. Has imagined this moment over and over again, until it was burned into their mind: Titan, listening to his voice, and realizing that he needs Six by his side; Titan, looking into their eyes, and seeing something even more beautiful than his own universe; Titan blessing them with the holiest of touches.

What Six gets is:

“Strategos Six,” Titan is saying, voice low, gritty, nothing divine in his pitch. Six is in _love,_ and it’s even better than their many fantasies. “Welcome to the Elites.”

From then, falling in love with Titan is a whirlwind, is a knife, is a forest fire, is deadly. And, like everything, Six falls with grace.

 

—

 

Their talks become more common and—blasphemously—more disgusting.   

“Strategos.”

“Sir.”

“We’ve not recruited as many followers lately as I’d like…” Titan pauses. Six, bitter anxiety in their stomach, waits with baited breaths. “You must see why that is a problem, don’t you?”

“Of course, sir,” Six is replying, trying to keep their voice a calm-collected tone. Titan feeds off their fear; feeds off the anxiety that bubbles in their stomach. Titan knows all their sins, all their faults, and knows how to remind Six about the fact.

“Then why are you not working to better your recruiting skills?”

Six swallows, inhales. “I promise to get better. To get you all the followers you deserve, sir.”

Titan’s laugh is like a knife to Six’s heart, making them fall even harder. “Of course you will, my little mouse. You have no other choice but to do what I say.”

The threat echos in Six’s mind, heart beating fast enough to ache, and Six has never felt as full of desire as they do now. And as if titan can read their mind, can see every darkest fantasy they hide, he says, “If you get better, there is no doubt you will become the best of my people. You will sit at my right side in Paradise, and you will be so beautiful.” Six does not voice it, but thinks: _I’d much prefer to sit across your lap._

Instead, Six says, “That is my only wish, sir.”

 

—

 

Titan requires more than love. He wants your heart; your soul; every inch of your skin and ounce of your blood. Six has never been one to give themself up easily, but with Titan, everything is different.

“What would you do for me, Strategos?”

Fire burns inside his chest; something dark like lust, or fear. With Titan, Six can never differentiate anymore. “Anything, sir. Anything.”

“I know you would, Strategos. You’re such a loyal follower. Truly one of my best. Don’t you think you’re deserving of a reward?”

Six says nothing. Titan continues, voice daunting, “Once you have fulfilled your duty, you will come to Paradise. And if you continue to prove you are worthy, I will make you _mine._ ”

The way he says is, how his tongue curls around the word, makes the heat inside of Six feel like they’re drowning in it. Repeats the word in their mind: _mine. Mine. Titan’s very own. Mine._

“You’ve always been one of my favourites,” Titan hums, then the echoing silence of the transmission signal saying Titan has disconnected.

Six feels like they are on fire, like every part of them is begging to hear how Titan purrs the word _mine_ again. Or _favourite._ Six has imagined Titan’s possession in all of their dreams: the marks he could leave, the hands he’d grip him with, the way he’d let no other eyes set on them. But the idea of it becoming reality, of Paradise becoming Six’s home with Titan becoming their everything—it is more beautiful than their thoughts, than Titan himself, than the universe down Titan’s throat.

If Six must work harder, must mold their body into the ideal follower, must have eyes for none other than Titan to become one of his prized possessions, to Six, it seems like a bargain.

 

—

 

There are some nights, when the verses of Titan;s holy book flows off their tongue with ease, that Six doubts. Remembers being told: _Titan knows all your fears, wants, and sins._ Does Titan see how much Six wants—no, more deadly, _needs_ —him? Is it all just a lie, to make Six better, more submissive, lies on the mouth that Six so adores, all lies of _mine—_

Six repeats the verses until the thoughts are long buried in their mind, under dirt piles of hope and obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> to make it clear, Titan does not love Six, is just using them. I think they have an interesting dynamic.


End file.
